The sampling scheme used in 1973-74 by four clinical centers participating in a national collaborative study: The Hypertension Detection and Follow-up Program (HDFP) provides a unique opportunity to estimate the effect of general hypertension information programs on the status of hypertension management and control in these communities. These four centers (Baltimore, Maryland; Birmingham, Alabama; Boston, Massachusetts; and Davis, California) propose to collaborative in a new study which will estimate the prevalence, awareness, management procedures and control of hypertension in a new random sample from the HDFP target communities and compare these findings to those yielded by the HDFP samples in 1973-74. This before-after comparison will enable us to document for each race and sex group the changing trends of hypertension control in a bias free fashion because the two samples to be compared will be random samples from the same target communities and all measurement tools and procedures proposed in this study will be identical to those used in the 1973-74 survey.